1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 362335, filed in the PTO on Sep. 27, 1994, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The instant invention relates generally to alarm systems and more specifically it relates to a snooze alert device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous alarm systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to signal the existence of abnormal conditions by the use of audible or visible discrete changes, or both, intended to attract attention. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.